She's on Fire!
by A Nigga Named Big Smoke
Summary: MannyxFrida. Frida and Manny's first date, and some interesting stuff happens. a lot better than it sounds. leave a comment!
1. Chapter 1

**SHE'S ON FIRE**

an El Tigre fanfic

Manny was watching his best friend (now girlfriend) walking down the stairs of her father's house from her room. He asked her out the day after she had kissed him for the first time, (an awkward moment but no doubt the best one of his life) and now it was a week later that they were going on their first date. Manny had been sitting on the living room couch being interrogated by Frida's father very thouroughly on when they would be back, what they were going to do, and made it VERY clear that if Manny did ANYTHING with Frida that her father wouldn't approve of, he'd be in incredible pain. But now Manny didn't care about all that, he was caught up in the moment watching his bueatiful angel drift downstairs. She was wearing a regular white sleeveless shirt with a new red miniskirt and suspenders that made Manny turn red in the face.

Frida: "hey Manny!"

Manny was so encaptured by her beauty that he almost ran over, picked her up and ran off with her in his arms into a night of ectacy, but he could feel her dad breathing down his neck right behind him, and he settled for a "hey".  
But the "hey" didn't come out. What came out instead was an embarasing "hEEy!"

Manny's voice had cracked, which had been happening recently, and Frida gave a chuckle.

"haha awww my little boy's turning into a man!" Frida said teasingly while poking him in the shoulder.

"come on let's go. What you wanna do on our... first date?" Frida said with an exited smile. No matter how tom-boy Frida acted, deep down (waaaaaay deep down) she really did like dresses and makeup and mushy gushy love stuff.

_To get the hell away from your dad is what I wanna do right now!_ was what Manny was thinking but instead he said "uh... i dunno, hey! Let's go see that new movie that came out called like... VOILENCE FROM THE EARTH'S CORE!! or something like that!" Manny and Frida always liked movies about violence and wierd creatures.

"Dude, you read my freaking mind! Let's go! Bye dad!" Frida said while grabbing Manny's arm and running out the door. Frida's dad stood in the doorway yelling "bye princess!! AND RIVERA! BRING HER BACK AT 10:00 SHARP!"

Manny rolled his eyes and they slowed down a bit. Manny was getting hot in his black jacket, and wondered why he always wears a jacket in a city where the average temperature is 110 degrees. They were about in the middle of the city, near the movie theater, and were tlaking about usual stuff, how dorky some kids are at school, new pranks to pull on Vice Principle Chakal, the usuall stuff, exept there was a new feeling in the air, one that united them both together so that they were set apart from the polluted, industrialized nastiness of the city and into a bubble of the purest love imaginable. They had both risked their own lives to save each other many times, and each one knew without a doubt they would die for the sake of eachother.

For the last five minutes of the walk, they didn't even talk, but just stare into eachother's eyes in more than just a temporary, teenage hormone-induced infatuation with the opposite sex, but an intimate knowledge of each other. Manny and Frida knew each other almost better than they knew themselves. They had spent so many times together, day in and day out, contantly risking eachother's lives for the other, that it was as if they had become one. In the distance, they heard an alarm go off. Frida smile at Manny, a smile that said "go for it" but they were both dissapointed about the interuption of their first date. Manny gave Frida a nervous smile and a shrug as if he was saying "what can ya do?" but he just spun his belt buckle and turned into the incredible and strong El Tigre. When Frida heard the roar of El Tigre's battle cry it always sent a shiver down her spine. They both ran off towards the sound of the whining alarm.

End of chapter

--

I know it's corny, but I was just in a fanfic kinda mood, ya know? I havent written a story (or even picked up a pencil for recreational reasons) at all for a long time so excuse me if this story is a little rusty and stagnant, but hey, I'm warming up!

The main character of this story is Frida, (hence the title) but you won't notice that till chapter 2. There's only gonna be 2 chapters to this thing, I would've written it in one sitting but I'm fixin to have to leave to go load a bunch of stuff in my dad's truck for a job I gotta do tommorow, and I feel like goin ahead and posting something. So anyway, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT! EVERYONE!! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

part 2

El Tigre and Frida ran towards the sound of the alarm until they found themselves at the source, Miracle City's gold fort, where all the gold owned by Miracle City was. El Tigre looked around. "All the guards are down, Frida! Who did this?!" Just as he finished his sentence, they heard the familiar cackling of Sartana of the Dead.

"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!" She looked down to see El Tigre and Frida, as she expected. "El Tigre! Are..." she sniffed. "are you wearing... cologne?"

El Tigre turned red under his mask and looked at Frida.

"hahahahahha dude, you're wearing cologne? hahaha are you trying to impress me?" Frida said while laughing.

El Tigre rolled his eyes and threw his grappling hook hand at Sartana, who he thought was still distracted, but instead she was ready with a quick counter-attack and shot one of her concussion laser beams from her guitar at him, and hit El Tigre right in the lower stomach. He was out, and his belt was off. Manny, with the blackness of unconciousness hovering at the corners of his vision, watched his belt slide off of him from the power of the blast, and just as he passed out, he thought he might have saw a hand grab it.

Frida watched with horror in her saphirre blue eyes Manny being pummled by Saratana and then his belt falling off, with Manny slamming against the fort's wall unconcious. Anger acually swelled up within her, and she grabbed the El Tigre belt flying by her, and quickly slapped it on and turned the belt buckle turning into, yet again, La Tigressa. Sartana watched in amazement.

"uh oh" Sartana mumbled humbly.

"Sartana! Prepare to meet the wrath of LA TIGRESSA!"

Frida threw a fist at Sartana, and she dropped the gold on her back, Sartana shot a barrage of laser fire at Frida, but her heightened senses let her dodge all of them. Frida ran past Saratna too fast for Sartana to see, and shot her fist right into the back of her guitar, completly smashing it. Frida winced looking at that precious, finely tuned guitar being smashed. The guitar let out one loud note and then fell into a pile of wood on the ground.. Sartana was laughing in her final moments. "HAHAHAHA FOOL! You have just summond my finest death squad from the grave! No one has survived its attack!" She then fell into a pile of bones.

Frida's triumphent feeling quickly melted away when she looked into the street and saw 100 skeleton banditos rise from the ground and advance toward her. La Tigressa's eyes narrowed, and she only said three simple words softly. "Bring it on."

Manny woke up, and heard the sound of bones falling to the ground, but it wasn't one bone, it was _hundreds_ of bones. Manny looked up, with a tremendous amount of effort and pain, and saw what looked like Frida smashing skeleton bandito's to the ground, without a schratch on Frida. _Woah! She's on fire! _Manny thought, he then watched her defeat the last skeleton bandito and it fell into a pile of broken bones. Frida saw Manny and she ran over to him. She took the belt off and handed it to Manny. "Here Manny, sorry but I had to do it."

"Woah! Frida that was awesome! Hey, anytime something like that happens you can take my belt!

"hahaha thanks, dude. Guess we missed the movie though"

"Who cares about the movie. As long as I have you I'm happy."

Manny picked up the now _very_ tired Frida in his arms and carried her home, and luckily her dad was not watching.

Manny took Frida to her room and laid her on her bed.

"Thanks Manny."

"Don't mention it Frida. What are best... I mean boyfriends for?"

"To carry me and tend to my every whim" Frida said tiredly with a chuckle.

They both stared into eachother's eyes for a long time, and then Manny gave her a long kiss goodbye, one full of emotion and made Frida blush. Though it was not a regular date, (then again, she was not a regular girl. How many girls are side-kick to their superpowered boyfriends?) it was definetly the perfect first date. Manny told her goodbye, and before she could even watch him leave, she fell asleep.

the end

--

Well, I'm done with that one. I really made it up as I went along, so if some parts don't fit in with others, that's why. I'm didn't go to school today (thanks to a little thing called mono, i won't be going for 2 weeks. YAY!), so I figured I'd finish this, but i meant to yesterday. I came home and I was so tired I layed down on my bed and fell asleep and didn't wake up till now haha. So yea, enjoy! and everyone LEAVE A COMMENT! Oh and thanks for the good reviews on my last chapter! Bye!


End file.
